Marsha Reader
Marsha Reader (formally Watts) is the wife of Yandere Hunter Leyenardo Reader, mother of Yen Reader, and co-founder of the Yandere Hunting Organization. Her condename is "The Witch". Background Marsha Watts was born in 1963 in a small American town on the western states. She was a quiet girl who preferred to be left alone and was extremely anti social (similar to kundere behavior). It was unknown to her unidentified parents and others that she possessed special powers. When she entered school she was picked on, Marsha gave off pheromones and flashed glowing eyes that would ward away any males and females around her age. In 1972 at the age of 9 she met Leyenardo Reader. She would reject him almost every time and threaten him with violence but she let out her soft side, and the two quickly became friends. The two expanded their friendship by befriending Izumi Junko, a Japanese immigrant student. When Watts and Reader neared graduation, a violent female student attacked the two. Watts was able to defend herself against the crazed girl until Reader arrived to save her. Ever since, the two remained together and went off to start the special task force the YHO in 1982. On their missions together against Yanderes, her ruthlessness and terrifying sense of humor gave her the nickname "The Witch". Marsha had her son Yen Reader in 1994. She semi retired from Yandere Hunting to become a stay at home mom, but unknown to her husband who trained their son, Marsha secretly trained Yen to inherit and wield her special powers as she wanted him to become deadly and feared unlike his kind hearten father, who did completely the opposite by attracting and capturing Yanderes. In 2010, Marsha Reader was assassinated was Yandere Assassins. Her death sparked an uproar and caused her son to go on a rampage that left Leyenardo traumatized. She was presumably buried, but however in reality, her husband has been keeping her brain dead body on life support, hoping to bring her back from the dead. Personality Marsha was extremely anti social until she met Leyenardo and was tamed afterwards. She also held a strong grudge against Yanderes and when the YHO was established was eager to kill any that she came across, unlike her husband who preferred to capture them and revert them. Especially on the Yandere Slave Rescue of 1984 when the YHO task force boarded the ship to secure hostages she went out of her way to kill as many Yanderes as she could, even torturing some of them. She quickly become feared by them and many assassinations were plotted against her but failed. But when she gave birth to Yen Reader, she quickly was soft and motherly like when not on mission, an very protective of her son, making sure he was not taken advantage of when he left private school to go to high school. As her son became old enough to hunt Yanderes he began to mimic some of the behavior of Marsha, much to Leyenardo's shock. Skills/Powers Marsha has acceptable performance as a fighter. She is tough, speedy and very battle strategic, being able to sneak by the unwary and fight multiple enemies hand to hand. She is also good at marksmenship, wielding firearms of any catagory. It is rumored that Marsha possessed unnatural powers. The most rocognizable is the glowing blue hue around her irises, a power that the females in her family had until her son Yen became the first male ti inherit it. The "Blue Glow" is her signature weapon, making her more deadly and resilient in combat and stealth. While this is activated she can